The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicles, in particular wheeled vehicles and specifically cycles, e.g. bicycles.
More precisely, it relates to a suspension kit with adjustable compression for a vehicle, in particular a wheeled vehicle having at least one handlebar.
It is known that in order to adjust damping of a suspension it is generally necessary to perform three adjustments: preload, relaxation, and compression.
Adjusting the preload consists in adjusting the stiffness of the spring so as to raise the cycle.
Relaxation and compression are related to the hydraulics of the suspension. Relaxation and compression are adjusted by acting on valves for facilitating the passage of oil through the suspension to a greater or lesser extent.
Relaxation relates to damping when the cycle is moving up, and thus while the suspensions are relaxing, and compression relates to damping when the cycle is moving down, and thus when the suspensions are compressing.
The disclosure relates more particularly to adjusting the compression of suspensions.
Adjustable-compression suspension kits are known for a wheeled vehicle including a handlebar, such a suspension kit comprising:                a first hydraulic suspension with adjustable compression including a first compression adjustment member configured to increase the compression of the first suspension when it is actuated in a first manner and to reduce the compression of the first suspension when it is actuated in a second manner, opposite to the first manner;        a second hydraulic suspension with adjustable compression including a second compression adjustment member configured to increase the compression of the second suspension when it is actuated in a first manner and to reduce the compression of the second suspension when it is actuated in a second manner, opposite to the first manner;        an actuator device for actuating the first and second suspensions, and presenting at least a first position and a second position that is distinct from the first position;        a first cable portion having a first end connected to the actuator device and a second end connected to the first adjustment member; and        a second cable portion having a first end connected to the actuator device and a second end connected to the second adjustment member.        
Document US 2005/0252330 in particular describes such a suspension kit comprising a device for actuating front and rear suspensions of a bicycle, the device being fastened to the handlebar of said bicycle. That actuator device is connected to the front suspension of the bicycle by a first cable and to the rear suspension of the bicycle by a second cable. That actuator device further comprises a lever that, when it is put in a first position, serves to move both cables simultaneously in a common first direction. That simultaneous movement of both cables in the first direction increases the compression of both of the front and rear suspensions. Conversely, when the lever is brought into a second position, the actuator device moves both cables in a common second direction. That reduces the compression of both of the front and rear suspensions.
In contrast, it is necessary to apply considerable force to the lever of said actuator device so as to be able to move both cables simultaneously in the common direction, in particular in the first direction, and thus be able to increase the compression of both of the front and rear suspensions. A drawback of that type of device is that it becomes increasingly difficult to actuate after prolonged use.
In addition, in that known device, the cables connecting the front and rear suspensions to the actuator device slide in sheaths, so that friction appears between the cables and the sheaths. It should be understood that those constraints oblige the user to apply even more force on the lever in order to adjust the compression of the suspensions.